


Unspoken Secrets

by Obsession17



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Bromance to Romance, Denial, F/M, Fear, M/M, Nightmares, Protection, Teen Wolf, slow building romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsession17/pseuds/Obsession17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nightmares are back. Since Mexico I haven't been able to sleep without the light on. But the scariest thing is being friends with someone who may leave me broken. I need someone just to tell me I will be okay. I still see the berserkers when I close my eyes. How am I supposed to protect my friends when monsters lurk in the darkest parts of the world? I am trying to be stronger; I can’t rely on Brett or Scott to protect me all the time. My Fear keeps taking over. I will bury my heart six feet under and when I’m ready to trust that he will protect me, I’ll dig it up to see the world around me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Morning to End All Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fan-fiction, please point out mistakes i make (I’m a terrible typist). I will try to keep the characters real to the TV show. So expect anger, denial, anxiety and masculine personalities. The first chapter is basically introducing the main characters and establishing how they are coping after Mexico. This is Teen Wolf so i will be going darker with this fan-fiction. The romance will be gritty and damaged, though there will be some tender moments.

** Liam's POV **

 

I wake up flushed. Beads of sweat dripping down my neck. Another nightmare. I climb out of my double bed with no energy just the thought of daylight getting me through the night. I feel the cold wooden floor on my warm feet as I walk to my bathroom. My sensitive ears hear every creek the floorboards make; I wince like I’m stepping on glass. Just being careful not to wake up my Mother and Step-father. I guess I’m lucky to have my own bathroom in my room. It means I don't bother my family with my early morning starts. The world seems different when everyone is asleep. More Peaceful.  I splash some cold water on my face before I check my alarm clock. Fingers crossed it's almost time to get up. My blue alarm clock reads 5:30. ' _Yes!!'_  I say in my head.  I sleepily remove my pyjamas before stepping in the shower. I'd never sleep in just boxers; I don't like being exposed to people. The kids at school have always been bigger and stronger than me. Until I was bitten by my Alpha, Scott. Now I possess super-human abilities but I’m still the small runt of a boy in freshman year. The water hot water surrounds my feet. Since becoming a werewolf, I have a high tolerance for extreme temperatures (which to be fair is pretty cool). My mind flashes back to the Wendigo boy with teeth like razor blades.

The cold air on the roof brushed through my hair whilst I avoid getting eaten by a boy who could have possibly been my classmate one day. The complicated memory of my transformation from an ordinary boy to an ordinary boy with claws. Whilst I’m walking down memory lane I slip on the soapy water. My body crashes over the bath tub with a thud that would make even tough people squeamish. The fallen shower curtain laid on top my naked body as I struggle to recuperate after slipping.

I quickly assess my wounds, a broken rib, a couple of bruises... and a jagged bone sticking out of my leg like a scene from one of Scott's horror movies. “This is not how I wanted my day to start off" I say, gritting my teeth at the agonizing pain. My bruises begin to get paler, and I can already feel my rib slotting into place. All that's left is the stupid bone in my leg. How do I heal something that isn't exactly a part of me anymore?

 I grab the closest towel and bite on it as hard as i can before attempting to push the bone back into my leg. ' _One, two... three'_ I count in my head. The dislodged bone eventually slots its way back into my leg. Standing up was easy after the pain subsided; I cleaned the bathroom, making sure there is no trace of blood. About time I get dressed and clean up, my alarm clock goes off on a tangent of never-ending sounds, until out the window it went. I'm probably going to get in trouble for throwing my alarm clock out the window, but then again my mum works late shifts so I’m sure she will understand.

The walk to school was peaceful at 6:30 in the morning. The moon still up, just hidden by faded clouds. I'm hoping to get in a couple of hours of Lacrosse practice before classes start. If I can't protect my friends at least I can be good at Lacrosse. As I walk I kick a can in front of me, trying to keep my mind off of life for once, but the noise reminds me of the Berserker's rattling bone armour. My fast-paced walk soon turns into a sprint. All I can think of is 'inside is safe'. After 10 minutes of running I burst through the empty school's doors, my calves burning and abs tighter than a drum. The boy's locker room doors are wide open. I decide to investigate further; I’m usually the first student here.

All i can hear is the sound of the showers and then I smell Lynx body wash. A tall boy steps out with bright blue eyes and blonde hair sticking to his forehead. It's Brett; he stands there wearing nothing but an arrogant smirk.

 "Do you Mind?"

I say throwing a towel at him. He wraps it around his waste, so confidently. "What's wrong Liam, haven't you ever seen a real man's body before?" He asks taunting me with each word coated in his smugness.

"I just don't really feel like staring at your junk in the locker room" I say, my eyes like daggers stabbing him in the heart.

 

"What are you doing here? Last time I checked this wasn't Devenford Prep", I say with venom in my words. 

 

"I transferred, Dumbass. Satomi wants me closer to Scott's pack. So she pulled some strings to get me into Beacon Hills." He says whilst pulling up his jeans. He thinks he can intimidate me just because he is shirtless and puffing his chest out.

 

I put my change of clothes in my locker (locker 141).

“It’s been nice chatting but I’m off to practice" I say with as much sarcasm as I can gather.

 

The Lacrosse field looks calmer in the morning. I throw the first ball in the air and catch it in my net. I always feel better when I get a good sense of what the ball feels like in the net. Thinking of Brett pissing me off, I throw the ball into the net as fast as I can. But my concentration is lost by the thought of Brett being stronger and bigger than me. The ball goes over the net and lands on the other side of the fence.

 I hear clapping. I turn around to see Brett sat on the bench clapping. He winks in between fake clapping. I give him the finger and walk over to the fence to get the ball. It is surrounded by thorns.Before I can reach the ball Brett was already up and holding a new ball behind me.

"Have mine" he says with a wink.

 I grab the ball out of his hand and give him a reluctant "Thanks". I walk away pretending that I don't notice him watching my every move.

"What's your problem?" I hear Brett shout over. I look back at him, thinking of a smart response, but all that came out was the truth. "You and your stupid friends made my life hell, when i was going through the worst time of my life, you were always there to make things ten times worse." i say as calmly as i can. My claws digging into the palms of my hands, causing blood to drip down my knuckles. I can literally hear every drop of blood that hits the floor.

Brett walks over to me. With a sympathetic expression. "I thought that was all water under the bridge. After all we have been through, you still can't let go of the past"  He says with a disgustingly charming smile. I just lose it and push him away from me. "We will never be friends so leave me alone. I may be 2 years younger than you, but you cant control me". I turn my back towards him, so he won't see me vulnerable./p>

"What will it take for us to be friends?" Brett shouts behind me. Without looking back, i say, "Prove to me that you are a good person, and that you can help me and my friends". 

Later that day, it's halfway through lunch and Brett slides a piece of paper in my back pocket that says.  

'Deal'.

 


	2. It's Raining Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changing is easy when you've found a friend worth changing for. Liam walking in the rain made me realize it's good to care about someone other than myself. I just hope my guilt doesn't get in the way of me and Liam being friends. Because being apart of something/someone is one of the most precious things life has to offer. Satomi taught me how to care about anyone other than my little sister Lauren. It's time to put it to the test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter was especially difficult to write due to it being uncharted waters for the characters. I didn't know how to write Brett and Liam being in a confined space. Please tell me if i made any mistakes. And please comment if you want me to continue this story, because i'm happy to continue writing as long as you guys keep reading.

Brett’s POV

I haven’t been the new kid since I was in preschool. Today went pretty smoothly to say this was my first day at a new school. I got a couple of weird looks as I walked down the corridors of Beacon Hills High School. At least I only have a year left of High School, thank god. I’m hoping to go to a nearby college so I can keep an eye on my little sister, Lauren. She is the only part of my life that is normal. She turned 11 last month. I stay tough for her. 

I’m in my last class of the day, algebra. All I can do is watch the clock waiting for the second hand to hit 4 o’clock. As Mrs Martin (Lydia’s mum) starts explaining how to work out X= (5+9n) – (4np+7), my mind wonders to the promise I made to Liam earlier today. A part of me cares for Scott’s pack, if it wasn't for Scott and the others I would be another name crossed off of the deadpool. Then there’s Liam, someone who helped save my life even though I let him down in the past. I’m trying to be a better person. I just hope being nice isn't always this hard.

For the final minutes of class I look out into the dark afternoon of October, the rain blowing up against the window. On TV this morning it did say there would be heavy rain today, I watched it because I had to get up extra early to drive Lauren to breakfast club at middle school. My Aunt couldn't have driven her because she goes to work at the local library at 5:00am. Although she finishes at 2:20pm so she can pick Lauren up from Middle School. She also works nights at the video store. It’s not the most exciting job a family member can have but she brings Lauren new books every week. She constantly has a book in her hand, whether its Mythology or a romance novel, she’ll read anything. 

I stay behind 5 minutes to collect stuff from my locker. The school seems like a haunted house with no one but caffeine addicted teachers around. The parking lot is empty. The drive home is a wet one; literally every street around the school is flooded. Then in the corner of my eye I see a drenched boy walking home with a red raincoat on. I recognize the lacrosse stick and sneakers. It’s Liam. I slow down and pull up next to him. “Hop in, it’s coming down hard”, I say with a nonchalant smile on my face. 

He gets in the car and removes his hood, his spiked up fringe now stuck to his forehead. “Thanks” he says with a smile. “How have you been dealing after Mexico?” I ask, because I just know there is something up with Liam. He looks at me with his blue eyes filled with not rage but sadness. “I've been doing okay,” he predictably shrugs off my question with a vague answer. 

“Are you sure? It’s a lot to take in, especially at your age” I ask, he looks at me and then turns to look out of the window to avoid the question. After a couple of minutes of silence he finally speaks, “I still have nightmares about the things in Mexico” he says avoiding eye contact. 

“Does your mom know?” he just shakes his head as he looks down like a child who has just been told off. “How about to prove to you I can be a good friend, you come round mine tonight and I’ll take you back when you’re ready.” I say, making my offer seem irresistible. 

“I don’t know, is this some kind of prank? Are you going humiliate me like you did at Devenford Prep?” He says with an emotional but angry voice. “Liam, I’m not the same person I was at Devenford Prep, I just want to be your friend” I smile to make sure he feels reassured. I wouldn't hurt him again because I care about people in Scott’s pack and I really want to make amends with Liam. 

“Sure, it might be fun. Just can I stop by my house first to get changed?” he asks politely. I am glad he has agreed to hang out. “Yeah sure, do you still live on Grey Avenue?” I ask hoping to impress him with my Liam trivia. 

“Yeah I do. You remembered.” Says Liam with almost a smile on his face. At least when Liam comes round mine there will be only Lauren in the house. And she barely leaves her room. We arrive at Liam’s house, it’s just like I remember. The quaint little house sits there almost looking peaceful. 

Within 5 minutes Liam is back in the car carrying a duffel bag full of games and clothes. “You got everything?” I ask. He just nods and puts his seat belt back on.

The drive to my house is quiet. I finally break the silence by asking him about himself. “So how was school?” I cringe as the words leave my lips. That was such a stupid parent thing to say. “It was okay, but some guys pushed me over in the hallway,” Liam says looking down again, embarrassed.  
“Did Scott do something?” I ask annoyed that someone hurt Liam. “No, he just calmed me down and told me their not worth it,” he says still not looking me in the eye. I take my eyes off of the road to look at Liam. “If anything like that ever happens again. Tell me about it and I’ll make sure it never happens ever again,” I say putting my hand on his back. Maybe that’s a bit too far but it felt right to comfort him. 

We arrive at my house; the drive way is empty meaning my aunts at work. Lauren’s bedroom light is on. She’s probably reading a book or something. “Big house” says Liam amazed at the 6 bedroom and 4 bathroom house. 

“I forgot you've never been to my house before, there’s a first time for everything,” I say with a cheeky wink. I instantly regret the wink. I just want Liam to feel comfortable and safe around me even though I can be quick tempered and a bit self-centered, but I’m trying to change. Satomi said the best way to become apart of Scott’s pack is to genuinely care about every single member of the pack. I started to care for Scott the minute he helped save my life. And then there is Liam. I guess I have always cared for Liam, but it could possibly be guilt forcing me to make amends.

“You Okay, your hearts racing” I ask making sure he’s not having a panic attack.

“I’m fine, just a little nervous,” he says whilst rubbing his palms on his dark blue jeans. I have no idea why he’s nervous unless he still thinks this is just one big prank. My mission tonight is to make Liam realize that I have changed. “We’ll just hang out, play video games and watch TV. You can relax, I won’t let anything hurt you,” I say with a reassuring smile.

We get out of my car and walk up to the black front door. As I open the door, I shout “I’m home”! Lauren comes running down the stairs with her long blonde hair and a big book under her arm. “Hey Bookworm” I say scooping her up in my arms like she is five years old. I kiss the top of her head. 

“Lauren this is my friend, Liam” I introduce Liam, with an ecstatic smile on my face.   
“Hi, I’m Brett’s little sister,” she says extending her arm out for a handshake”. Liam takes her tiny hand in his. “It’s nice to meet you” he says in a really grown up and soft voice. In that moment I started to look at Liam differently…


End file.
